


Practice Makes Perfect

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Practice Kissing, Time is an Illusion, Who's to say?, pre or post canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Aziraphale sees Crowley kissing someone. Now, he wants to know how. Crowley agrees to teach him.





	Practice Makes Perfect

“I want you to show me.”

Crowley blinked. Once. Hard and slow. He held the glass of wine to his lips and sank further into the couch. He was suddenly very aware of how his legs were arranged, open, one on the floor and the other up on the cushions. The arm not holding the glass of wine was slung up over the back of the couch, and his head rested just to the side of it. “Huh?”

“What you were doing earlier, Crowley.” Aziraphale shifted forward in his seat, the armchair that was equally too close and too far away. He set his wine glass on the table next to them. “I want you to show me how to do it.”

Crowley scratched his head. He shifted a bit, thinking back over the last few hours. He hadn’t really done anything. Nothing Aziraphale wouldn’t already know how to do. “You, uh, want to know how to...lounge?”

Aziraphale sighed and shook his head. “No, Crowley. Not that. _That_.”

Crowley shook his head. “Drinking wine? Aziraphale, you already know how to do that.”

Aziraphale huffed and closed his eyes. “No, Crowley. I’m talking about what you were doing the other day. With that man? In the club?”

Crowley sat up straight, head spinning a bit at the amount of wine in his head. He just had to wait until Crowley was three drinks in to say that huh? “W-what?” Oh Satan, how much had Aziraphale seen? What was he even doing there? Please do and don’t let it be what he thinks.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Kissing, Crowley! I’m talking about kissing!”

That did little to still the turmoil in his stomach. “You-you-y-you want me to-to-to show….”

“Yes. I’d like you to show me how to kiss.”

Crowley blinked at him. He took a gulp of his wine. “Why?”

Aziraphale looked away a bit, fidgeting in his chair. “I’ve just never done it before. But you make it look so fun, I figured I’d give it a shot.”

“You’ve never done it?” Crowley almost dropped his glass. He should sober up for this, but he really didn’t think he’d handle this any better with a clear mind. “But, but, but you and, and Oscar…”

“Oh, he was a very lovely fellow, but we didn’t do anything. I’d like to though. One day. With someone. I’d just like to be a little more...practiced.”

Crowley sank back against the couch. He took a deep breath. Aziraphale had never kissed anyone. And here he was asking Crowley for...for pointers? He chugged the rest of the glass and shrugged. “Sure. Why not?”

Aziraphale lit up, wiggling happily as he smiled. “Oh, thank you!”

Crowley shifted to one side of the couch, reaching out and grabbing his sunglasses. 

“Oh.” Aziraphale’s voice sounded slightly disappointed as he sat next to Crowley. Too close, too close, they were touching. 

“What?” Crowley feared looking at him. He was still smiling, but his eyes were a bit more downcast.

“I just...I don’t think you’d need...never mind.” Aziraphale shook his head and placed his hands in his lap, looking at Crowley expectantly.

Crowley gulped. He reached up with a shaking hand and took his glasses off. He was hot. It wasn’t warm in the bookshop but he was on fire. Aziraphale shifted even closer, arms and legs squished together, pinning Crowley between him and the arm of the couch. Why was it so hot? Why was he shaking? Get a grip!

“So,” Aziraphale looked down at his hands, folded to stop the fidgeting. He looked back up, through his eyelashes, and there was no way he got away looking at people like that without being kissed. “How does it work?”

Crowley’s body went still. He had gone so far past nervous and anxious he was now just numb. He had no idea why he was so anxious. He’s done this before. He can kiss. He was good at it. Fuck.

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s face and dragged him closer, pressing their lips together. Aziraphale muffled a surprised noise against the kiss. He kept his eyes open, looking at Crowley. Crowley had to screw his shut. Too blue, no eyes had the right to be that blue.

He knew they were doing it wrong. This was a terribly kiss. Aziraphale just sat there and Crowley was too wired to do anything other than press himself against him. But he was also too wired to move away. He could feel Aziraphale blink, some of his eyelashes dusting over the top of Crowley’s cheek. 

Aziraphale muffled another noise and Crowley knew he should move. But he just couldn’t. Because Aziraphale felt good. He was warm, but not uncomfortably so. And his lips were wet and plump and delicious. 

Aziraphale’s hands pressed gently against Crowley’s chest and he snapped back to reality. He blushed as he let go of Aziraphale’s face and pulled back. He kept his eyes closed. He didn’t know what to say.

“That was lovely,” Aziraphale said, being diplomatic. “But it didn’t seem like what you and that other man were doing. That looked...different.”

Crowley nodded. “Yeah. Sorry. Uh. Just, uhm...Here.” He shifted, turning so his body was facing Aziraphale. “So you have to uh, move your lips. You know. Like, open and close and stuff.”

“Crowley. Why are your eyes closed?”

“Oh.” Crowley peeled his eyes open. Aziraphale was just right there. “Sorry, uh. That, you know, closing eyes is like a kissing...thing.”

“But we weren’t kissing just then.”

“Yeah I know. Let’s just, let’s do the thing okay?”

He couldn’t trust himself to touch Aziraphale’s face again so he just tilted his head and leaned in. Aziraphale met his lean, and then his lips. Eyes screwed shut again, time to focus on the kiss. Can’t let Aziraphale down.

Crowley opened his mouth slowly. Aziraphale matched his movements. He chuckled softly, lips forming into a smile.

Aziraphale pulled back slightly. “What.”

“Move opposite of me,” Crowley said. He reached out and placed a hand on the back of Aziraphale’s neck, pulling him back in. 

Aziraphale nodded and went back in. This time, when Crowley opened his mouth, Aziraphale opened slightly, but then stopped, waiting. Crowley tilted down, pressed his upper lip in between Aziraphale’s. He closed his lips and, oh Go-Satan. Aziraphale’s lip was a precious mound of softness.

He sucked on it, felt it roll and give under his lips manipulation. Aziraphale’s jaw quivered for a bit, and then he closed his mouth around Crowley’s top lip, trying to mimic the actions he was doing.

Crowley couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. The pressure of Aziraphale’s lips against his was too much. They squished so wonderfully against him, pulled ever so softly. Aziraphale moaned back at him, but whether or not it was a real moan or a mirror of Crowley’s actions, he didn’t want to know.

Time passed. He didn’t know how much. He didn’t care. He could honestly stay there forever. And then he started to get excited and he pulled away, eyes wide. Aziraphale wasn’t a bad kisser but there was no need to get that intense over a simple kiss. He shook his head and took a deep breath, crossing his legs so Aziraphale wouldn’t see anything.

“Well, I think that’s good for now,” he said. He didn’t even know he could be this hot. Was he sweating?

“Oh? But we can’t be done.” Aziraphale didn’t move and Crowley let out a stifled whimper. “You and that man seemed to be doing more. Something with your tongues it seemed.”

“What were you even doing there? Why-why were you watching?”

Aziraphale smiled. Why wouldn’t he move? “I was just in the neighborhood and I saw you and, well, I was going to go over to say hello and then...that happened.” He adjusted, sitting up a bit straighter. “So? Shall we?”

“Uh...it’s just...That’s really more of an advanced tactic! You’re not ready!”

Aziraphale settled down a bit. “Oh. Oh I see. Just like learning any new skill it takes repeated practice. We’ll do this again then, hm?” He patted Crowley’s knee. “Soon, yes?"

Aziraphale got up, leaving a shivering Crowley on the couch. He wandered out to the shop, perhaps to grab a book to fill the afternoon. Crowley’s brain was on shut down. He hurriedly grabbed the bottle of wine off the table, chugging the rest of it down.


End file.
